Struggling Obedience
by Rockleerox93
Summary: Lee is a house servant to the Sabaku family. With the lord of the house dying of brain fever, it is up to the second son, Gaara Sabaku, to take on the family name, but he must marry first. Gaara confides in Lee, for his sister is not understanding, and his brother, reckless. Lee is respectful to Gaara, yet he fears that his feelings for his master are unnatural. Royalty AU. GaaLee
1. Master

**STRUGGLING OBEDIENCE:**

**-Master-**

A heavy down cast of slushy white frost coated the night thickly. There were horse and buggies trotting about the roads softly, but nonetheless, the weather wasn't fair enough to have a crowd on the concrete. Even the street mongers refused to hang around in the frigid cold.

Elsewhere in the grand providence of Suna, a boy shrugged his shawl off. It bundled in a lumpy fashion as it snaked to the velvet carpet. He'd send in a servant to tidy it up later…

He was exhausted from his nightly adventure, which consisted of female caresses and whispered breaths, not that he was truly flattered by them. In all of his experiences, women have all been the same in nature. Witty at times, but always flirtatious and inviting him for uncourted love. So very unoriginal they were.

He trudged over to his cyan marble sink. It was a simple interior, but the color and classic silver spout made the design classy enough for his family's taste.

He ran his fingers through his curls, pushing his bangs off his forehead, and gazed at the oval glass reflecting his features.

A pallid boy with a soap-cleansed complexion stared back at him. Wine red locks were ruffled in artsy angles, lining the contours of his face handsomely. Upon his forehead just above his left eye, was a scar that looked to be the character for 'love'. His eyes were soft now from dreariness, but when fully rested, they were narrowed impassionate slants. He was known to have his mother's eyes-a deep ocean-green hue full of intellect and wane. The only difference between her and his eyes was the thick blackness that encircled them.

The young man sighed. He was the youngest of his royal household, yet, he did not care for the wealth, rank, or his handsome genetics. He only loathed himself more because of it.

Even so, he knew the selfish lifestyle of his would never fade, not even when he'd have a wife pressed to his back.

Yes.

A wife.

He was in line for an Omai.

God, how he dreaded the day as a child…and now that he was well into his ten and seventh year, that dreaded day was soon to come.

In two months hence actually.

This thought vexed the young master so. He looked about his room sickened by its riches and spoils. He could get no comfort from his bed, no matter the state of mental battery he took, nor could he adore the flowing silks of the curtains or flamed clay upon his dressers. He was spoiled and saw no fancies. They were just useless pieces of merchandise to him. His eyes fell upon his shawl next. Oh! The spectacle hadn't made him sore at first, but now, crossed as he was, the sight raged him.

He marched outside his room, yanked the first chamber maid he saw, and told her to clean his quarters and then the hall. She obeyed quickly enough and went about the room collecting his spewed garbs of wear. He slammed the door forcibly upon his exit and made his way down the hall. Soon enough, he was led down a path that introduced a set of the twin stair cases that spiraled down to the main floor. He took the route of the stair case closest to him and made his way down with heavy steps.

A twin set of footsteps echoed softly opposite of the young masters. Upon recognizing the sound, he lifted his glare, and almost simultaneously, the steps adjacent from him ceased.

Coming down the sister stair case was a servant boy he knew all too well.

"Lee." The young master's mood was uplifted greatly by the unexpected presence of the boy.

"I was just off to fetch you. Come with me to the major hall. Quickly now, I must confide in you again."

Lee gave a small nod, "Yes, Sir Gaara."

The hamper of rich laces and silks that Lee was holding, no doubt lady Temari's mess, was made to stand neatly with the support of a pillar from the stair's encasement. Lee then continued down the length of steps with a more refined pace than his master's. Coming to the last step, Lee paused, letting his master settle on the polished tile of the main lobby before him. Gaara looked to Lee and gave him a confirming nod to let the boy know to step down as well. This reserved manner of Lee's was refined to a sophisticated degree. Gaara had made it a habit to tease his servant for such courtesies.

"Are you some sort of machine?" Gaara said.

Lee fixed his eyes upon his master, a question mark on his face. "A machine, Sir? I assure you, I am of flesh and bone just as you are."

Gaara smirked, shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head humorously.

"What I meant…is that you are too mechanical Lee. I've known you far too long for you to treat and assist me like the rest."

A sincere smile spread along Lee's lips, "I am a servant all the same, Sir. I owe you the most humble respects, even more so than your comrade Sirs and Ladies. Even more so than the remaining few of your family."

What Lee said was the raw truth. Nine years ago, the young master had pulled Lee out from his home, which in truth, was the crete of the street. Lee had been suffering from malnutrition then, and was as scrawny and pale as death itself. Yes, Lee's life was in the palms of Gaara's hands in the most literal of terms. It was his master's putty. He could squash it, squeeze it, or safe guard it, whatever he wished—he could do with Lee's pitiful heart.

Yes…that had been long ago, but Lee held the memory of his savior closest to his heart. Gaara would never admit to such a thing as did Lee, yet, he felt the same. Ever since that time, Lee had been a valuable asset to him as a counselor and friend. In fact, Lee was the most original person he'd even had the pleasure of knowing, servant or not.

Gaara shrugged, a bit winded from the sudden nostalgic memory of Lee's nine year old self. Gaara wiped a rising blush from his cheeks and said calmly with an irritable twang, "Yes, yes. That is past, and this is present. I wish to tell you of some secrets. Follow me to the Drawing Room."

As ordered, Lee followed.

Off they walked to the glass paneled French doors of the Sabaku Drawing Room. Gaara did not flip the lights upon entry. He believed that secrets should be told in places with the absolute definition of eeriness. Yes, he admitted that the notion was silly, but so what? It made things more interesting.

The windows of the Drawing Room were raised high on the wall, down casting blue-tinted glows of moonlight on its occupants. The rays of the moon were strangely long that night, and in the darkness, Lee was lit with its gaze. The falling of the sleet made strange shadowed patterns across Lee's face and torso, making him appear as a phantom, yet, sweet-natured and quiet as always. Gaara looked his loyal companion over.

Lee was not in any means handsome. Far from it really…with his large onyx eyes and peculiar thick eyebrows. Yes. Lee was not a handsome boy-but that did not put him in the field of ugliness. Gaara liked to think the boy…eccentric. Lee had fine hair the color of the blackest ebony available. It was cut and cropped into a neat bob that lay close to his head. His complexion was that of a working individual's, someone who ran around a field doing chores, or even rummaging around the house doing the duties of the royals. Even though some child workers looked deathly old from the stress of labors, Lee was blessed enough to keep his youthful looks and qualities. He was rather tall, taller than Gaara himself, but only by three inches or so. Even though Lee dominated him in height, he was rather petite, but not a bone.

Gaara in comparison had a healthier fullness to him, just a tad wider in the torso, and fuller in the arms, but nonetheless, Lee's looks were deceiving. Gaara had seen the boy lift up urns thrice his weight effortlessly. Lee, as thin and lanky as he seemed, was actually quite lean and strong, stronger than grown men. And speaking of age, Lee was one year Gaara's senior, making him ten and eight. Regardless of Lee's oddities, Gaara enjoyed the boy all too much to care.

He cleared his throat and began, "I have an Omai coming up in the next two months Lee, and I shall require you more than ever when confessing troubles."

Lee's face was blank for a second, a contemplating moment of thought, and then, upon having come to a conclusion, smiled tightly.

"Yes, but Sir Gaara? Is it not a pleasant thing to have an eternal companion in life? Perhaps you should not need me to confess to when your mate comes to live among the house."

Gaara glanced at Lee, offended by the comment in a sense, but he calmed himself. He knew Lee did not mean to sound blunt and matter-of-fact. It was only in Lee's nature to be honest and naïve.

"No, Lee. She will be a nagging woman. You see, '_wife'_ is just a term linked to the pretty little ring that will adore her finger. As for me, I will be attached to her infinitely on paper. It will be quite the trouble, almost as cruel as torture I should think."

"Oh, Sir! Please do not speak so harshly of them when you have yet to meet. At the very least, I should think her to be very beautiful."

"At the very least you say? I should think her beauty would be at the very most."

"Sir!"

Gaara shrugged at Lee's surprise. A smirk played on his lips. He inched closer to the boy. Once he was a fair foot away, he said, "Be shocked if you want, but I'm ending this subject, for it is not the secret I have come to tell you. I presumed you'd known of it." Lee's head sunk a little at Gaara's words.

In the servant quarters, he had heard rumors of the arranged marriages planned for the Sabaku children. It was all so real now. He did not know what to say, so he remained silent.

Gaara's smile only widened at Lee's display of guilt. He then decided to have his fun by teasing the boy a little.

"Have you ever known the pleasure of a woman, Lee?" Gaara watched Lee's face closely. The tanned complexion of his skin turned so rosy, Gaara almost worried if Lee's blood was too high. Obviously, the answer was a 'no'.

"Sir, why do you inquire such crude things? Please, do tell me the subject you so wished to speak of before you changed it."

Gaara sighed. His tactic had only worked for a brief moment, but oh well. He had his fun.

Gaara shrugged, "Of course."

The young master paced the tile floor a minute, looked back to Lee and sighed. "I dread a wife in two months…but in the next two days, I am to hold a meeting with the Hyuga heir…" Gaara grunted. "…I hate those stiffs. Especially that brat…"

"Master, Neji I presume, Sir Gaara?"

"Yes, yes, that one. With his unkempt hair and his tacky attire…"

Lee tilted his head. "Do pardon me, but he seems quite the gentlemen…always neat with the most combed locks and starched garbs, ironed to crisp stillness. It is truly a wonder how he never wrinkles them as he goes about his day." Lee looked off in the distance, lost in wonderment on the art of ironing fine garbs of wear.

"Call him what you will, but he is only a bastard child. He inherited his royal seat simply because his uncle could not conceive a male with his wife, who, mind you, died upon having a girl by the name of Hinata. She however, turned out to be a failure at conversation, but seemingly very charming, or so I've been told."

Lee frowned, but said nothing on the matter. As far as he knew, the Hyuga's and the Sabaku's have always had bad relations since the beginning of time. Apparently, someone had stolen someone's family heirloom, and upon that, reached wealth and ranked among the Lords, Counts, Magistrates, Kings, and Queens. But then again, that was a story…there were many others. Someone stole someone's fiancée and eloped, or someone mimicked the style and etiquettes of one's preferences in wide landmarks and manor estates, or someone this, someone that, or someone _did_ someone else. Alas, the madness between the two families have stilled and simmered. Now, only silver tongues slander each other's names.

Gaara dragged a hand down his face and mumbled, "Lord…give me strength." Lee chuckled lightly, but stopped immediately when Gaara's eyes shot him a look.

The young master smirked, "And what is so funny?"

Lee shook his head calmly, "Oh. Nothing, Sir Gaara. It is…humorous to see you swear so often."

Gaara grinned, "What can I say?" He shrugged his shoulders coolly and placed his hands inside his slack pockets, "It is part of my charm."

Lee laughed at his master's vanity, and in turn Gaara's grin became a full blown smile.

Lee giggled between broken words, "You are. Too. Much..!" He caught his breath and wiped his smile away. Gaara scratched the back of his neck, not sure what to think of Lee's comment.

While Lee straightened his posture, Gaara leaned against a cool ceramic pillar. The eerie glow of the night casted a breathtaking light on the young master. Like a little spotlight on a stage prop, or a beam from a candles flame lighting up a beautiful picture in the night.

Lee blinked. He had always known his master to be handsome, but with the light, he almost seemed…_doll-like_. Being that beautiful so naturally had to be…

"…unreal..."

Gaara quirked his head at Lee's whisper.

"…Did you say something?"

Lee shook his head and smiled, "Oh, no Sir. Only a cough."

Gaara stared at Lee for a moment longer than what would have been deemed appropriate for casual misunderstandings, but he broke his gaze and glanced at the floor solemnly.

Have their conversations always seemed so short of breath? Not that he could remember…What has changed in the nine years of their close bond?

After a moment's passing, Gaara opened his mouth to say something, anything really, but a loud crack interrupted his peace of mind. A piercing ray of hall light speared Lee with loud colors—distorting the deep shadows of the night. A beautiful blond girl was standing in the doorway with a hamper over flowing with laces and dresses at her hip. Her usual plush face was painted red with madness.

"Can you peasants do nothing? I asked you to simply get my clothes to the washing maid, but no. Instead, I find my lady wears on the steps toward the major hall!" Temari marched forth and yanked a stunned Lee by his ragged shirt.

"…!" Temari shrieked, throwing Lee away from her as she looked to her hand, which, was gritted with specks of dirt and snow. "Oh…disgusting. You servants are good for nothing. Always so damned filthy… and what excuse do you have for this?" She pointed at Lee's figure, which, in the light, was somewhat rundown and homely.

Lee tried to smile, "Oh, I was attending the Rose Gardens as addressed by the house master, Sir Baki, Lady Tem-"

"Enough of this silliness." She glared icy daggers at the servant boy.

"To your duties. Now."

Lee bowed solemnly and lifted Temari's hamper, but as he pivoted to go, a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back toward her. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "If I am to see you again on these estate floors today I will have you dragged out to the Post, and you will be Dorian's tool for the evening. Do you want that?"

He rubbed his forearms nervously…they were bandaged up in cloth, cloth that he had been told to wear to hide his scars from the public eye.

Lee lowered his shoulders and shook his head.

"…No, Lady Temari."

"Then go." She grumbled.

Calmly lifting Temari's hamper, he did as he was told and was gone.

Gaara glared at his sister as soon as Lee was out of view.

"You are always so quick to punish. I guess it is no longer a wonder why you are called _The Wicked Bitch _by other royals_._"

"As you are called, _The Monstrous Tongue_. Do not tempt me today, Gaara." She flipped her hair back with a hand and sighed. She rested a fist on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Only two days to prepare for the Hyugas...uh." Temari pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Lord, give me the strength…I need a miracle."

Gaara blinked. So that's where he got it from.

"Goodness…none of my dresses are ready, nor are the curtains, the dining cloth, and, oh! So many preparations! I am up to my neck in this madness, and yet your brother Kankuro is cascading through the streets in taverns and what-have-you. And here you are, fooling around with your servant workers who are in no means obligated to pedestals like you and I." She huffed and crossed her arms.

She caught Gaara's eye and frowned.

"Needless to say, you have always been defiant with the rules concerning Royal matters. Quite frankly, I am tired of your spoils. You are to be wed. Have you forgotten that?"

Gaara shuffled his feet and looked off into the blackness of the room. The moon had shifted its rays elsewhere.

"It is two months too soon to be fussing at me for something as trivial as marriage." Gaara grinned wickedly. How he loved mischief, especially when the opportunity arose for it.

"Are you not yet twenty, sister? Where then is your husband? Oh that's right. Your marriage date is four years late."

Temari flushed at the words.

"This…is no time to get on my relations."

And truly, Gaara knew his sister's status.

When he was but ten and two, he spied his sister with a servant boy of the Nara household by the Rose Garden, holding hands and sweet talking. At a dinner party at the Uchiha's manor estate in Konoha, he had let his sister's love interest slip his tongue, for Temari had offended him in the ways of accusing his relations with Lee, his child servant, of being awkward. His father, having been present at the dinner, had gotten up after hearing the accusation, and slapped Temari hard-knocking her right out of her dining chair, and the wine from her glass cup had spilled all over her satin dress.

Even though the Uchiha's had been the only witnesses, rumors spread throughout Konoha about how the daughter of the Sabaku household was having an affair with a peasant.

This, consequently, was strange, yet, exciting news among other Royals. But, as with any such news resulting in royal and servant relations, the public spat and disgraced the notion. A woman of a royal keep being labeled as a lover to a servant was as good as being inferior, or even infertile among young royal masters.

There was, in truth, no real hope for Temari to be wedded in her lifetime.

Temari looked fit to cry, but she stood firm and took in a breath.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Very well. I know you did not race down the steps for your health. What have you come down here to tell me that a servant could not?"

Temari glanced at her feet and then the wall.

"I wish to speak on the matter of the Hyuga heir…we can no longer have this feud, or whatever it is, between our families. Especially now. You are to be wedded soon. We cannot have such slander on our namesake since, when you are wedded, will be taking on the crown…seeing how our brother is a mess of a man, and father is ill with brain fever."

"How he has not died and gone to hell yet is a mystery of life."

"…As I was saying Gaara. In two days hence, the Hyuga heir will be here. If he is to ask you for any favors, any items, or any_things_, you are to respond with said favors, items, or things. We want their good intentions as they do ours. It is time for amends. So Gaara…I say to you this: Don't you dare screw this up. And I mean for you to watch your mouth. Don't even _mention_ his uncle, or the heiress Hinata. Do you understand?"

"…"

"Gaara!"

"…_Yes_."

"God…if our good name didn't rest on your fiendish soul, things would go so very smooth." Temari straightened herself and fluffed her ponytails. She took another gander at the lonely room and her brother. She bowed her head. She looked...tired, sickly even, but she said nothing more. Gaara glanced at his sister's expression and frowned. The very site of her dampened spirits made him spiteful.

"And? Is that all you had to say?"

"…Gaara…" Temari shook her head solemnly, "Honestly. I fear for you."

"Honestly you say? For once in your life, your wicked heart has melted its ice? And how does it beat? Does it tremble?"

"Stop with your riddles! I am fairly concerned for you."

Gaara dropped his face in his hands and sighed loudly, "Why then."

Temari cleared her throat, which, in a sense, sounded broken. Gaara however, did not care enough to lift his face out of his palms to see if she was crying or not. He honestly didn't care if she was having a stroke. He wanted her out of his quiet room.

"When we were young you seemed so much like a boy-a naive and sweet child-but now you say such wicked things...hideous words and names that not even a demon could conjure up. It is like you have sealed what I knew to be Gaara in a chrysalis, and morphed him into…something disgusting. I wonder sometimes…if you are even human."

Gaara was silent for a time.

No. He was not shocked to hear his own sister say that. He had expected a statement like that from Temari for some time. It is not the first time he had been talked down to like that. Many women, even some men, have told him such. In fact, he knew that she still blamed him for her naked and sad status as an inferior woman.

He cared not for what she, or anyone for that matter, thought of him.

Gaara leaned further into the pillar he was propped up against. He was crossed.

"…You do not think me human. What else could I be?"

Temari paused, and then looked him in the eyes.

"The devil wearing skin."

Gaara smiled, and then laughed.

Laughed, laughed, laughed!

Temari flinched and stumbled in her heels a second.

Gaara caught his breath, gasping softly, but still had a smile on his face. He glared ice at Temari.

"Fine. The devil I am."He pointed to the french doors she had swung open earlier, "Get out." Temari's lip twitched, and slowly, crumbled.

She began to sob.

"I fear this is the first time I've seen you look ugly. It is quite the sight, actually. I am sure others would run than stand and see you break in two. As would I, but I am chained to you by blood and cannot. And look! You still stand here snotting up your neck handkerchief! Take yourself away and be gone from my sight."

Temari spun around quick, but too quick. She slipped and fell on her hands and knees. One of her heels had broken. Despite the priceless shoe's condition, Gaara's laughter chased her away. She slammed the door on her way out of the Drawing Room. Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder and rolled his neck softly. He stayed silent a time in the blackness of the room. He then smiled.

_I don't need her. I still have Lee. That is enough of a friend to have for life._

And with that thought, he embraced the dark peace of the Drawing Room for an hour more, listening all the while to the madness of the servants scurrying feet, running around preparing for the Hyuga's arrival outside the french double doors his sister had slammed.


	2. Warm

_~Day 1~_

The next morning was a chilly one. The snow had stopped, but the wash buckets were frozen in the servant quarters. Along with others who bunked with him, Lee had awoken early. A young silver haired lad stared back at his reflection in the glassy surface of his wash basin. Lee walked beside him, pulling on a clean servants robe as he did.

"…These royals have us running around setting clothes and suits for them while they fret over what shoes to wear. Now we are all made to get up early…not that you count, Lee. You are always up at this hour." The young man said dryly. He picked up a crude stone from the cracked tile floor and smashed the face of his reflection on the ice. A clear pool of water danced from the force of the vibration.

Lee smiled warmly.

"Ah…you are correct. But we must do what we can. A royal could never do as we do, is that not right, Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro smiled slightly and dipped his fingers in his wash basin.

"I suppose you are correct…" He waved his fingers toward Lee, flinging icy water onto his face. Lee laughed and flung some back. By the time they finished washing their faces, they were numb from cold, so numb that when they made it outside of their servant quarters, the snowy field and chilling air did not make them shiver.

Making their way towards the royal keep of Sunakagure, Lee spotted a tall man in a thick black robe made of bear hide. He walked upright with a fashionable cane. His hair was a salt and pepper crew cut, and his eyes were icy grey slants.

"Dorian…" Kimimaro whispered. The servants then took the loop around the Rose Gardens, keeping their heads low and their shoulders high. Skulking onto the stone walk way, they were granted entrance into the royal keep. Upon entering, the major hall greeted them as well as silence.

Kimimaro shook his head, "Lazy royals…still sleeping."

Lee shushed his fellow servant and bid him farewell as they parted ways. He did not know where Kimimaro was designated to work, but from what he could tell, his friend was making his way toward the Kitchens. The Drawing Room was Lee's assignment.

Lee knew that the silk curtains had been drying last night when he set off to do Lady Temari's laundry. He made his way to the wash room down the left corridor of the major hall, and upon entering the small alcove, he found one other chamber maid within sorting garbs of wear. She smiled at him warmly.

"Oh, Lee. Good seeing you." She tucked a loose hair into her pink bandana. Lee returned her gesture with a curt bow.

"The same to you, Tenten." He straightened up and made his way over to the pile of laundry and helped in folding them. Tenten wiped the cold sweat off her brow and hummed a pleased tune at her handy work.

"This amount is fine, Lee. I can help myself from this point on. Thank you." The maid lifted up a pile of neatly pressed silks the color of roses and walked over to Lee.

"And here you are…I know you came in to fetch these curtains and rugs." She dropped them into Lee's waiting arms and gave an exasperated sigh. She smiled contently. Patting the top of the silks she said, "Oi, they're hot, right off the steam roller!"

Lee smiled wide, "Yes, and thank you."

Making his way out of the cove, Tenten threw out a, "And Lee?"

Lee whipped around with a questioning tilt of the head. Tenten breathed steady, and then shook her head. She put forth another smile, but this one was not as warm…or as heartfelt. More so, it was rather faint. Tired even.

"Nothing, Lee. Please, do go on..." She waved off Lee's concerns and watched as he left her company.

Lee could not help but notice the oddity in the other servant's behaviors. Ever since the mention of the Hyuga's collaboration with the Sabaku's, everyone has been giving him such strange…attention. Was there something he wasn't being informed about?

While silently pondering, Lee found himself back in the middle of the major hall once again. He gazed north and met the Drawing Room. It was so dazzling last night…in the dark with the shadows of snow and moon. And even….

Gaara.

Lee shook his head, ridding himself of flushed cheeks, and pushed open a door to the Drawing Room with his back.

The room looked different in the morning. The eerie glow of the moon had been replaced with the faint tint of sky and horizon sun.

Light breathing broke Lee's focus. He gazed over his shoulder only to find a plush loveseat occupied by a slumbering royal. His master lay with one foot propped up on a cushion, the other touching the rug, and an arm was thrown over his face. Only his lips could be seen. And to complete the scene…the master was in full attire, shoes and handkerchief included. Lee let out a breath. Had he been holding it in?

Lee tiptoed over to his master's sleeping form and loomed over him. He squeezed the curtains to his chest.

_Still warm_

He softly tossed the silks into the space above the boy. Lee watched as the curtains and rugs folded atop of each other, raining red all over his master.

_Roses_

"…Mmm…" Gaara hummed. He removed his arm from his face and blinked the sleep away from his eyes. At first, all was a blur, but even in his hazy vision, a familiar figure was noticed. Gaara gave a tired smirk.

"…It's warm. How did you know I liked the feel of fresh pressed laundry?"

Lee smiled.

"Who does not?" Lee bent down to collect a curtain and made his way over to the tall window adjourning the royal. He tossed the curtain up and it curled nicely like a small stream of water that arches out of a fountain. Silk jumped through a metal loop that Lee hopped up to grab and dragged the tail down as to lift up the other side. He roped the middle professionally and smiled.

Lee glanced back to see the redhead slowly sitting up out of the mess of silks.

"And good morning, Sir Gaara…you may go to your chamber if you are still tired."

Gaara rubbed an eye and yawned, "…I'm fine. I think it best to stay here…at least until everyone is awake."

Lee nodded at his master's words and continued his duty. Gaara said nothing as Lee worked on adoring the many windows with silks. But as Lee neatly tied the last rope onto a curtain, Gaara sighed.

"Lee…what do you think of me?"

In the mist of Lee's fingers tying a knot, he froze. He slowly glanced at his master with raised brows.

"Pardon me, Sir?"

"You heard me. And don't say _kind_. Even you know I am everything but."

Lee let the silk fall from his hands and gave his attention to Gaara.

"Well, let me see…" Lee tapped at his chin in mock thought and smacked his lips, "Ah! You are clever, Sir, especially when it comes to conversation. Your riddles are…somewhat…crude, oh, but nonetheless, very funny..? Well, I mean…okay, wait. Let me think of something more sophisticated."

As Lee concentrated, Gaara grinned.

Gaara's expressions were vague-so vague, that other royal would have sworn they were hallucinating Gaara's smiles. In a sense, it was understandable that his sad smiles were taken for regular ones.

"Stop, Lee. If you can't think of anything to say, say nothing. Spare me your feelings…especiallyyour feelings."

Lee frowned. He didn't catch Gaara's last words, for he had mumbled them. Was he mad?

"Oh…it is not that I have nothing to say, more so…it is the fact that I have so _much_ to say, that I cannot make any sense of my thoughts. They are hard to defer."

Gaara quirked his head, a habit of Lee's that he liked to mock at times.

"…And what does that mean? Is that good?"

Lee opened his mouth, but no words came out. His eyes wondered around the Drawing Room, and yet…he had no answer. He shut his mouth, frustrated and confused.

"I do not know, Sir." Lee looked up to see Gaara's expression, but Gaara had his face buried in his hands. Lee approached his master, worried. When only a foot away, Lee reached for his master's trembling shoulders.

"Sir?"

Gaara's head popped up, nearly knocking into Lee's chin, but Lee had jumped and fell backward onto his bottom. Gaara was laughing. Laughing at him! Lee frowned and said nothing. He got to his feet calmly and dusted himself off despite the fact that he was dust free.

"Well, Sir. I am sorry that I could not tell you of anything. So, if you would be so kind as to excuse me, I am done with my duties of preparing the linens." Lee quickly bowed, pivoted, and carried himself calmly to the door. Before he could even turn the knob, he was yanked back by his wrist. Lee twisted around to find Gaara close at hand, panting slightly from hopping out of his loveseat, but he was still smiling. Lee felt himself heating up, and wondered how his boiling temperature wasn't frying Gaara's fingers off.

"Forgive me, Lee. You know me to be quite a brute, but I meant only humor, not cruelty." He slowly removed his hand from Lee's wrist, and grabbed Lee's hand instead.

"Stay with me a while longer. I need a listener."

Lee could not say no to his master's request, in fact, he couldn't even speak.

So, with a frozen expression of slight surprise, Lee nodded and let Gaara lead them back to the loveseat by the window. When they sat down, Gaara breathed.

"One more day and that brat-I need to stop saying that-_Hyuga_, will be here. I have to be…nice. _Nice_. That, for me, is going to be the toughest thing I will have ever done in my entire life. Even if I were to switch places with a woman giving birth to a bastard child, I would still think being nice to that dult-_Hyuga_-the toughest thing in my entire life."

Lee shot Gaara a look, and then sighed. His master's words were cruel, but nonetheless, Lee himself had been in the presence of Neji only once when he was ten. Neji had made a very clean impression on him, but he had never once heard the royal make conversation or joke around with other royals. In other words, Lee did not know anything about the Hyuga other than the fact that he dressed neat and carried himself well…so he remained silent and let Gaara go on.

"Lee…I have not one speck of kindness to give to that br-Hyuga. In fact, when I am to have him over for the day, I would like for you to accompany us. You are kind, and perhaps you can cover for my faults." Gaara looked to Lee with soft ocean-eyes, and Lee smiled warmly. Lee faced the ceiling and closed his eyes hard. He tapped his chin while humming 'hmm'. Gaara knocked Lee with an elbow lightly and snorted. Lee laughed and Gaara smiled.

"Of course, Sir. You know that I cannot deny you." Lee caught what he said and cleared his throat quickly, "Oh, or really, any other royal's offers for that matter." Gaara stared at Lee with a frown.

"Yes. I know. But nonetheless, you will be there with me, and that is all I need to get through the day. Be in the Dining Hall at noon, Lee. Now. If you will excuse me, I need to freshen up before the day starts." Gaara removed himself from Lee's side, exiting the room smoothly-leaving behind a confused Lee.

He sat in the love seat with his elbows on his knees and his head cradled in his arms.

_Gaara's warmth…Gaara's smell…_

Lee smiled to himself and stayed in the love-seat a while longer, he stayed until Gaara's remaining presence faded. He got to his feet, smoothed out the seat impressions, and left the Drawing Room just as his master had.

Lee stayed in high spirits.

He would be spending the day with his dear master tomorrow.


	3. Agree to Disagree

_~Sir Neji~_

Lee was preparing the Drawing Room once more, only to straighten it out. Lee usually found his chores to be tedious and redundant, but today he was very light-footed and full of glee. Yes. Today was the day he'd spend with the Masters, Gaara and Neji. He sighed softly. It was hard being calm, especially with such an exciting schedule to uphold and-

"Lee Rock. Are you he?"

Lee swirled around with a duster in his hand.

He hadn't even heard the door open.

"Yes, I am he." Lee bowed to the servant in front of him, the one named Kiba. He would not have normally bowed to other servants like himself, but even in his work there were ranks. Kiba was Master Kankuro's Select favorite.

As a Select, Kiba was to attend to Kankuro privately, and if Kankuro was to go to some extravagant ball, Kiba too would be invited as a doll, dressed up and fancied like a Royal himself.

Ah…what Lee wouldn't give to be a Select favorite of Gaara's…but Gaara had no Select favorites. Not one. But still, Lee prayed he was Gaara's favorite, but then again, Gaara was personal with most of his servants-but Lee believed that he was a tad bit more privileged than most. Yes…he believed that most ardently.

"Master Gaara has requested your presence this afternoon in the Dining Hall."

Lee tried hard to contain his smile, but his excitement broke across his face anyway. Oh, how happy he was!

"Yes, yes! I will make my way there now!" Lee hopped up from his crouched position, but when he reached Kiba a hand shot up to his face.

"Halt! Servant, Lee? Just where are you going?"

Lee blinked, "Why…to the Dining Hall, of course. Kiba, have you not just sai-"

"Yes, yes. But you cannot enter the Dining Hall looking as you do. Master Gaara has prepared appropriate attire for you. He has instructed a maid to lay the garbs in the Laundry. Go there and dress, then be on your merry…_merry_, way." Kiba bowed curtly, and then winked at Lee.

Lee's face flushed at Kiba's behavior. When the Select favorite pivoted and left, Lee nervously made his way over to the Laundry.

He slipped into the room of fresh smells and heat and found an elegant red garb trimmed with gold embroidered thread. Lee lifted the two piece set to study it with wide eyes.

The shirt had a collar that hid the neck. It was sleeveless, and down the side, a golden dragon roared. The matching bottoms were red also, with a golden line trimmed on either side. There were even black flats to go with it.

"Oh goodness…this is not for me. Surely not this! I am a servant not a Select. No. This is not for me." Lee bypassed the red wears and looked around for another set of clothes that could possibly be for him. But he only saw silk curtains and fluffy rugs.

Maybe Gaara meant for him to wear a rug.

Lee considered the thought.

"…_."_

Embarrassed, he dressed quickly and headed toward the Dining Hall.

* * *

"…."

"…."

The two young Lords had been staring the other down for the last five minutes. Gaara hadn't even welcomed the Hyuga with a 'Hello.' Just a stare. A very blank and impassive stare, an expression that even Neji himself wore.

A squeak of a door and then silence once again. The pattering of footsteps caught the attention of Gaara and Neji who turned to look at the approaching figure.

A conservative youth with ebony black locks strolled down the long aisle of the Dining Hall. The boy was of color, a light field workers tan. His eyes were the deepest black one ever saw, and the red and gold of his garb went perfectly with his skin…such a delicate youth. So calm and strong, yet _dainty _at the same time. Was such a combination heard of? If anything…the boy was a sight to see. And a stunning one at that.

Within moments, the youth was at Gaara's side with a pleasant smile on his face. Gaara opened his mouth but had no words.

"A Select, I presume, Sir Gaara?" Came a smooth voice.

Lee looked up to see Neji standing up with a small grin on his lips. He bowed gracefully and then stared at Lee.

"He has such a fine air to him. I see that the Sabaku's can, at the very least, manage their servants well." Neji let his eyes roam Lee once again. Lee was flustered by the Hyuga's behavior, yet, he felt a bit uncomfortable with such attention from a royal. For a moment, he wished that he was in his regular servant attire, that way others wouldn't stare at him with expectancy.

The Hyuga's grin was small and charming. He was one year Gaara's senior as well and looked it too. Garbs of pure white with silver lining…a long sleeved Chinese styled shirt and long shorts…Neji's long hair was a deep chocolate that glowed amber at the edges where sunlight struck him. Yes…Neji was just as Lee had remembered him. Refined and mature.

Sounding irritated, a "Yes…can the Hyuga's not manage their servants? I see you have not brought one along." Fell out of Gaara's mouth.

Neji's grin went nowhere.

"Oh, my apologies. How rude of me. Well…I plan to bring one on my next visit. Truth be told, I have no Select, so it is only natural for me to approach as I am. However…this one is quite refined. In fact, he almost seems misplaced in these…" Neji glanced about the room with a bored look.

"Dwellings."

Before Gaara could combat the Hyuga's words, Lee stepped in with a calm, "The chandeliers are trimmed with the thinnest ridges of gold…they're quite beautiful up close. Perhaps later you can gander at them."

Without turning his head away from Gaara's stoic one, Neji replied, "Is that to say that the Hyuga Manor can in no way compare to the Sabaku's beauty?"

Lee smiled warmly, "Yes. The Hyuga Manor has a beauty of its own. A nature far more elegant and poise than any manor, just as the Sabaku's is powerful and bold. They are one in the same and cannot at all compare for they differ so."

As if contemplating this, Neji gracefully sat himself down in the seat adjacent to Lee. Neji said nothing else, just sat with a peaceful face. Gaara in turn said nothing snarky. An older servant woman set the table quickly, placing coffee and tea, creamers and sugar cubes onto the neatly pressed cloth. With that, she gracefully left the dining room, most likely going back into the Kitchens to prepare a midday lunch for the royals.

Lee, very carefully went about making Gaara's coffee. Black with two sugars. He swirled the rich mixture to melt the cubes before pushing the cup and saucer in Gaara's direction with a sweet smile.

"I would like some as well. I take mine black, thank you." Neji added. Lee bowed his head slightly before getting to work on Neji's cup.

Gaara snorted.

"Just what is it you wish to discuss, Hyuga? I see you aren't as eager to merge our names together."

With a slow blink, Neji responded, "Don't you think your behavior is childish? However…it is just as you say. Neither of us wants to negotiate…but my family name is of more importance than our rivalry."

Lee placed Neji's mug in arms reach. He was nervous about what Gaara would say. There was just no telling what Gaara would do when he was in a bad mood.

Taking a sip from his mug, Neji smiled warmly.

"Thank you."

Lee bowed before trying to rush to Gaara's chair, but Neji's words made him halt.

"Won't you stay by my side? With your master's coldness, I'm quite alone in this room. As a Select, are you not suppose to be entertaining company?"

Blinking, Lee glanced at Gaara, then at Neji, and then at Gaara again. What was he to say?

"Oh…but of course." Lee pivoted silently and made his way over to Neji's chair. He stood up next to him with his hands neatly tucked behind his back, waiting for another command.

Turquoise eyes blistered with fire. Lee wasn't sure what had upset his master, but those eyes were knives pointed right at Neji.

"…"

Neji did not take to Gaara's eyes at all. He simply sipped at his coffee and stayed calm and diligent. Oddly enough, Lee's fiery master had nothing to say. He just sat, smoldering in a flame that only Lee could see.

And then-

"You are dismissed, Lee. Please assist the servants in the Kitchens. Thank you."

Lee's mouth fell open just the slightest bit.

"Wh-" but Lee swallowed his words. He bowed and dismissed himself as told.

After the Dining Hall door was shut, Neji let out a small sigh.

"Childish, you are."

Gaara ignored the comment and took a sip from his coffee once again.

"Putting aside our family's differences, I am willing to set aside my rudeness, if you put forth your professionalism. I will listen with no bias."

Neji folded his hands and grinned.

"Interesting…what would you like to discuss? Is it about your mistress?"

Grimacing, Gaara looked away from the Hyuga. Neji frowned.

"I will be sure to pick out an appropriate gift for the ceremony. I know of your wedding, and I know of the woman who is marrying you…and when will she be arriving to stay at the manor?"

Gaara rubbed his face, "…I forgot that she gets to live among the mansion before the wedding."

Neji smoothed his shirt before sighing.

"I take it that she's arriving soon?"

"Yes. In three days time."

Neji smirked.

"Well…to congratulate your mistress's staying, I will trade off a gift."

Gaara frowned. He hated negotiating.

"Just what is it you want to trade?"

* * *

It was the wrong time to have wondered toward the Kitchens.

That sharp face and peppered hair…It was Dorian Reed. And there in front of him was a sulking Kimimaro. Lee watched the exchange between the two men in the hallway from behind a pillar he had been passing.

"As if I would not take notice of this journal missing…Do you take me, a highly adequate Sir, for a fool?"

Kimimaro said nothing.

A loud crack whipped the air. Lee's mouth dropped.

Kimimaro was slowly picking himself up off the hallway floor.

"Disgusting. Just what were you planning to do with self-education? Reading the Royal's library is off limits to servants. Shall I tell Lady Temari?"

Kimimaro's eyes widened at that.

"…Forgive me. I am foolish, for I am only a servant who depends on the care of the Sabaku's."

Dorian's grey eyes narrowed. And strangely… his lips curled upward. Lee shivered. Something about that look chilled him.

"Ah…and what can you do to silence me?"

Kimimaro said nothing.

Dorian's eyes simmered with something Lee couldn't decipher. What was that look? In all the times he had been sent to the Post to be punished with hard field work, he had never seen that look. It was predatory.

"You know where to find me when you are ready to be forgiven." And with that, the man pivoted and made his way down the hall. He was a black shape…then a speck…and then nothing. When he was out of sight, Kimimaro stayed standing. He did not move. Strangely…his shoulders shimmered twice, and then an arm was raised, and it moved to and fro his face.

Lee had never seen Kimimaro cry.

A few moments later, Kimimaro entered the Kitchens. All was silent in the hall except for Lee's heartbeat.

Only a man as fearsome as Dorian could bring a boy as prideful as Kimimaro to tears.

Lee didn't know what Dorian meant, or why his friend had been so devastated by what he said.

He was afraid of the answers.

Lee decided not to go into the Kitchens that evening.


	4. Cattle

_~Morning~_

The day was a chilly one. Lee knew this because when the royals came to and fro the entry, cool air filtered into the major hall. Breathing, Lee could see small puffs of white fog escape his lips. Yes…even the servant quarters had been cold last night. When the nights were full with winter breeze, Lee and Kimimaro would share a bed to keep heat. It was nothing unnatural, many servants did this, in fact, Lee was most certain that no one slept alone these days. Some nights, Kimimaro would tell Lee stories, very ambitious stories. Ones of horror and leadership like _The Lord of the Flies, _or the political scandalous ones like _Animal Farm, _or even tales of individualism like _Anthem_. But Kimimaro hadn't told him such stories in a while. The boy was always overworked these days. His only words to Lee being, 'Good night', before he was fast asleep.

The day Kimimaro had cried, he hadn't spoken to Lee. He didn't even bid him 'Sweet dreams.' Lee didn't even think Kimimaro had slept, for his breathing never fell into an even rhythm. His breathing was that of a calculating man's.

Worried, Lee shook his head pitifully. Dusting the curtains in the Drawing Room, he sighed. He didn't know if he should say something to his friend. An 'Are you alright?' or 'You do not look well. Is it fever?' would suffice. Yes, he would say something the next time he saw the boy.

"Lee, I presume?" said a low voice.

Turning to the speaker, Lee smiled. It wasn't a warm smile or anything, it was an automatic one.

Dressed in purple silk with black trimmings, Kiba stood in the archway of the Drawing Room. His amber hair was not its usual wild mat of curls, but fresh and combed locks. Even his skin was washed clean of its tan. Today, he looked quite extravagant. Was Sir Kankuro going somewhere, a ball or dinner presumably?

Bowing, Lee gave his courtesies.

"Yes, Kiba?"

Despite Kiba's fancy appearance, he looked uncomfortable. His brows were knotted in thought, and his nose was in an upward scrunch, and his mouth was a frozen snarl. Pulling at his fine robes, Kiba coughed.

"Lady Temari has requested your presence in the Library."He all but murmured, not at all paying Lee attention, or at least, not the same kind of attention he was giving his tall collar.

Kiba left the Drawing Room, cursing that his purple garb was too tight and was choking him like a dog. With Kiba gone, Lee was left with silent worry.

Temari? Goodness…that woman never wanted Lee. He couldn't imagine what favor she needed of him. Temari was very bitter when she dealt with servants, well, not the trained ones. The trained ones were those prepped by their poor families to do the duties of royals all their life, and then, depending on their good name and family history, they were allowed to wait, hands and knees, on the royal that adopted them into a mansion for life.

Yes. Lee was not a trained servant. He was an orphan that Gaara had taken in. Even though his master wasn't a very sympathetic man today, once upon a time during those frigid days of winter, he had been. But then again, Gaara had only been a boy at the time, why, he wasn't even two digits old! Even if Gaara's pity had been on account of foolishness, Lee was grateful for it. But that didn't change the fact that most royals spat at Lee. And Temari was the queen of cruelty.

Even so.

Lee could never hate her. She was beautiful…very much so, with her golden tresses curled up in four plats, snow skin, and deep squinted eyes…but her beauty wasn't what kept his anger at bay. No, it was more than that. Even though her words were poison, and her glare daggers, the way in which her shoulders sloped and her eyelids fluttered betrayed her dramatic nature. She was a strong, level-headed woman, but her blank reserve made her seem hollow.

It could be his foolishness-or maybe even his ignorance-but a small thought crossed his mind.

Perhaps

Lady Temari was sick at heart.

Lee pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed out a sigh.

He was over thinking things again.

Placing his duster down, he closed the french doors of the Drawing Room. Quiet as air.

* * *

The Library was grand with its many shelves and books. The ebony wood of the shelves were tall and wide, housing more books than Lee could read in his lifetime. The space was neatly separated: books to the left and a sitting area to the right. Three rose colored loveseats were situated around an antique coffee table and plush ottoman. Two rocking chairs made of fine mahogany sat on the opposite sides of the loveseats. The setup was to bring about comfortable conversation, but the atmosphere at the moment was anything but comfortable. Despite the daylight slipping through the Library's grand windows and onto the furniture, the room felt gray.

Walking into the Library, one would be surrounded from left and right with ebony and books. The two shelves on either side had shelves upon shelves of books filtering behind them, and passing through them was like parting the Red Sea. Exiting the books was the sitting area, and in the sitting area was a violet figure. Lee frowned.

Finally getting past the book jungle, he was a good three feet away from the woman he feared.

Fluffing a pigtail, she huffed, "Lee…" and then sat herself down in a loveseat. She looked at him a moment and scoffed.

"Well? Don't just stand about. Take a seat."

Hesitantly, Lee did as he was told, yet, he knew better than to sit on the royal's expenses, but seeing how Temari was eyeing him like the hawk she was, he knew sitting on the floor or requesting to stand up would get him scolded. Carefully, he took a seat on the edge of the round ottoman beside the coffee table. Folding his hands in his lap and drawing his feet under him, he readied himself for Temari's words…but…oddly enough, she only glared at him.

Lee did his best not to stir under her attention. To avoid flinching or shivering, he concentrated on her beauty. The pale of her skin seemed like that of pearls against the deep violet of her dress. It was laced up at the torso with white ribbons, and the neck handkerchief was lacey with violet accents. Even though her dress bloomed out under her torso, it didn't drown out her pearly heels. The thinness of her ankles suggested a fine woman under the flowering garb. She was more stunning than usual. Even Kiba had been a sight. Was purple the theme for the royal event he had no name for?

A movement of blond locks made him blink.

"There has been a request for you outside the Sabaku Manor." Her words were flat as she spoke them. Carefully, she looked at her nails, flipping her hands over and checking the coloration of her skin.

"For a period of time you will serve a new Master, hence forth, until my brother's wedding day. You're too big of a distraction for him right now." She crossed her legs, a movement Lee almost didn't catch since her figure from the waist down was fat with purple.

"You are to be gone next evening. No need to speak word of it to anyone since your departure is already known to the staff. Oh. And Lee? Do take that disgusting robe with you. No need to retire it traditionally in our hands." Temari lifted herself, standing upright and looking down at a pitiful Lee with deep eyes.

"What is that _look _for? You will be back before long, so no need to worry your head." She patted her dress as if to knock off dust despite the fact that she was lint-free. "Now then…have you any words, a question perhaps?"

Of course he did. But he knew better than to say anything too demanding or too nosy when dealing with Temari. He knew her sympathies were all play, but despite the questions in his throat, he bowed his head at her.

"No, Lady Temari."

As if relieved, a sigh escaped her.

"Ah. Good then. Off to your duties and what-have-you." Shooing him away with a hand, Lee stood, bowed quickly, and left the Library as quickly as he had came.

Finally having escaped her stare, Lee leaned a hand against a pillar in the hallway, exhaling a breath he hadn't known he was holding. The hallway was empty, and Lee was grateful for that, because what he did next would have disgusted a royal, or made a Select frown at him with distaste.

Blinking back blurry vision, Lee sniffed hard. He could feel his face crumbling, but he couldn't break. He didn't want to be like Kimimaro.

Walking in the direction of the Drawing Room, he quickly wiped the wetness from his cheeks. He would be back before long. It was only two months. That wasn't so bad. Still, that wasn't to say he wouldn't miss his servant friends…Tenten, Kimimaro, and even Kiba.

And then there was Gaara-but…well…who would he talk to? Who would handle his master's madness when he was away? Then again…Lee wasn't the only servant that was fond of Gaara. There were servants that Gaara was fond of other than Lee. There was a chambermaid by the name of Enri, and also a Kitchens boy named Yuuya…

Lee nodded to himself at those notions.

_Yes. Gaara will be okay. It is as Temari has said-everyone knows of my departure-so of course he knows. And…he will be alright about it. _

Deep inside of Lee, there was a black pit that slipped words from time to time, and at the moment-it was yelling at him. _I hope Gaara gets mad-wants me to stay-he will yell at Temari-the witch-and why? Why must I be made to leave? I have never been asked of by another Manor. What is this? What is happening?_

Lee shook his head. Those thoughts were evil...oh! Not him. He was not dark. He was a positive and productive servant. And just as he had been taught too, he would serve his Master-be them familiar or a stranger. There were bright things to look forwards too-things like…well-he'd be back in two months hence!

His walk to the Drawing Room had never been so noisy. The thoughts in his head were so loud that he willed them away.

Back inside the Drawing Room he went about his chores. He dusted, ironed, folded, organized, fixed, scrubbed, wiped, and pleated. With a hollow mind, he worked himself to weariness. With his duties over-earlier than he had expected-he retired to his servant quarters.

* * *

_~Night~_

The dark was heavy with cold. The comforter's thick and woolly fabric was course to the touch, but the texture was not felt. The sheets were over Lee's head, but it didn't keep cold out. Sighing, he smacked his lips despite the fact that he couldn't feel them. His blankets were as solid as air.

Winter was among Sunakgure, and the numbness of Lee's body was proof of said weather. For a moment, he thought of Kiba and his dwellings. Select's were allowed to sleep within the manor…they had their own room-no doubt small-but their own. If it was anything as grand as the guest rooms Lee had cleaned-then it was fully furnished with a tall bed with thick sheets, high ceilings, walk-in closet, tall windows, dangling chandelier, and a fireplace and mantle…The image was enough to rekindle the dark feelings he had earlier in the day, but he tucked them away before they could mess with his mind.

A pressure beside him dented the mattress slightly, and then, breath was on his neck. Sturdy arms and legs wrapped him from behind.

_Warmth._

"Is it true?" came a deep voice.

Lee broke his friend's hold to turn and face said boy. He stared into concerned jade. Without words, Lee nodded his head into Kimimaro's chest. A chin was atop his head, and arms and legs wrapped him in warmth once more.

"You'll be back soon, won't you?"

"Two months." Lee assured, but his voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked it to sound.

Kimimaro was silent a minute, and then he huffed.

"They take us in to have their wounds licked, then huddle us in these shacks, and then trade us off like livestock."

"Kimima-"

"We're not even human to them."

"That is enough…!"

Lee's voice was a harsh whisper, and Kimimaro stiffened a second before relaxing.

"I hate them, Lee."

"..."

Kimimaro's grip was tight, and Lee sat, debating on squirming free, but he decided against it. He wasn't going to see Kimimaro or any of the Sabaku servants in two whole months. Why not embrace the touch?

Lee hugged Kimimaro back, and in the silent hut of the servants, they whispered plans for the morrow. Kimimaro promised good literature he'd pick out for Lee to read while away, and Lee in turn would ask Tenten for an extra blanket from the Laundry for Kimimaro's sake.

The night was fierce with cold, and even though the two had each other for warmth, they still shivered, even in sleep.


	5. Silver against Gold

~_Leaving~_

Tucked away in his handmade satchel was _The Picture of Dorian Gray _and _Sherlock Holmes_. He had never read them, but anything Kimimaro suggested was bound to be noteworthy. Tapping the beige burlap of the satchel with a palm, he sighed softly.

The sky was thick with blackness despite the morning hour. The snow that drifted down fell in soft lumps-Not at all making the darkness of the day any more bearable.

It didn't seem to be letting up either.

Three feet of snow it looked like.

And he was being made to leave in these conditions?

_Trade us off like livestock_

Looking at the gap that was the grand entryway, Lee blinked anxiously.

"Lee."Came a low whisper.

Without having to turn around Lee knew who the words belonged to.

"Don't just stand around uselessly," Dorian sneered, "go to the carriage."

Patiently, Lee put up a hand and shook his head softly.

"I've been asked to wait for Sir Kiba."

Reed huffed, "For what? A fair-thy-well?"

Lee was careful not to furrow his brow in annoyance. Reed could pick up any disobedience, perhaps not the ones committed in the sanctity of his mind, but definitely the ones committed on his face.

"I am not sure Sir Reed. Master Kankuro's chamber maid asked me to stand by. She mentioned urgency."

Frowning at that, the man crossed his black fingered gloves and waited with Lee. But the wait was minutely, and Reed tapped his foot with impatience. And then-

"Never you mind, Lee." He sighed, "Kankuro's Select is sloppy. He's never on time and we've kept your ride waiting much too long." Reed pushed Lee not so gently out the main door.

A sweeping wind stole the warmth out of Lee's face as soon as he was out of the entryway. There was a _clack_ of a heavy bolt behind him-giving him a violent jump.

Over his shoulder he could see that the Sabaku Manor door had been slammed at his back.

Soundlessly, Lee gripped at his rough sweater and sucked in a breath. He thought he'd be more panicked, more reluctant to leave the Sabaku Manor, but as he climbed into the glittering black buggy with a foreign insignia printed on its head, he didn't feel anything. No sadness. No madness. No sickness.

He was drawing a total blank in his heart and he didn't know why. No, he wasn't numb, not from the cold anyway.

The buggy pulled off, and as the white stallion trotted up the lanes of Sunakagure, Lee noticed for the first time how out of sync he was with the times.

He lived in this very town, yet had not seen its streets in nine years. Nine. The street venders were hustling. The street mongers were rowdy. The royals were in horse and buggies, just like him. There were new shops and dresses and eateries…and goodness, there were even new avenues.

Blinking, he let go of the drape to the window, closing off the view from outside his carriage. He peered up at the ceiling of the ride and discovered the many tints of reds in the fabric.

"Please lad, do not touch the Suede. Thank you."

Lee paused his finger's movements just inches away from the ceiling's fabric and blushed with embarrassment. Dropping his hands back into his lap, he apologized in defeat to the foreign driver. As Master Gaara would say, _What a stiff._

A long time had passed and the streets began to clear out—not that people were leaving the streets, but more-so—that the buggy was passing all the people and was approaching isolation. Lee knew what isolation meant. They were approaching a grand metal gate, no doubt belonging to a Manor House. Yes. He was in a whole new providence, meaning, he was a distance too great from Sunakagure—or at least by foot.

Studying the metal gate as it was pulled open by the two gate keepers, Lee noticed the insignia on the handles: it was a strange character, almost like two number 5's but with one sitting upright, and the other laying across it horizontally. It was a _swastika_. He knew that much from what Kimimaro had read to him in historic novels: How in one country the symbol meant dominance, and how in another, it meant peace...

The white stallion gave a snort as it came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the walk-way. Said walk-way was long and narrow, just like every other manor. Why…even the Sabaku Manor had a great walk-way. It lead all the way past the garden, past the servant houses, and ended right at the gate's closed mouth. It was much like this one, except this one's walk-way was paved with purple-flecked stones that were jagged while the one's at Master Gaara's were amber and square.

"If you were a guest of the family, I'd have you dropped by the entry way. But you are labor-intended for the Hyuga family, yes?" came the driver's curt tone.

Lee hesitantly nodded at the driver looking over at him.

"I am not sure what I am for here…but I do suppose it is for work, so yes."

"Well lad" he sighed, "This is where you get out and walk your way. No curtsey for the labor—tis' the rules, see?"

Gathering his satchel to his hip, Lee smiled politely. He had been so confined to the Sabaku Manor that all he knew and thought were 'in-house' servant rules. This was his first time outside and he hadn't known the politics of 'out-house' servant rules that followed in open society. So he opened the carriage door and thanked the driver for the trip. Said driver tipped his hat in curtsey with a 'welcome.'

Hopping out of the buggy, he closed the passenger door softly—and immediately the stallion bucked—backed up, and was off in the direction it had came. Lee watched the black buggy bob further and further down the walk-way toward the gate before pivoting around and walking past a great circular fountain that wasn't spouting water. Despite the jagged look of the stones paving his way, they were leveled and didn't cause him problems walking.

Blinking, Lee found himself on the second step of the main door.

Taking in a deep breath, he went to knock, but before he could rap his knuckles on the grand door, it opened up to him automatically.

A young girl was looking at him with the palest set of grey eyes he had ever seen. She was pallid faced with skin as fair as the falling snow. Her hair was a deep violet, pulled up in a very tight knot. Dressed in a frilly cyan gown, she whispered, "Oh…"

Lee immediately recognized her as royalty and jumped off the steps and bowed his head sharply.

"I am sorry to have been in the way."

"It is only coincidence's fault." Then she gripped her neck handkerchief and murmured, "I have to be on my way. Do step inside." Lee did as instructed, but before he closed the door to her back, he watched as the royal girl stepped past the fountain where a buggy was waiting for her. Even though her looks were fascinating, it was her eyes—it was how she had looked at him that had him silenced.

She hadn't looked upon him with scorn or tolerance. It was soft. The only other person he knew that gave him that same expression was his Master, Gaara. And there it was again. That strange numbness in his chest.

Lee gazed down at his satchel bag at his hip and tapped it lightly to rid it of snow. And then—

"Hello, again."

Lee, with a start, glanced up at the voice addressing him and, after seeing who it was, smiled goofily.

"Hello Si-"

"Master" said man corrected. He shook his head humorously, "Under my care, you will address me as the servants I own do, understand?"

Gripping his satchel to his waist, Lee gave a slow nod.

"Yes Master, Neji."

With a chocolate smile, Neji turned his back to Lee.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hiatus for now! Finals are coming up in a week and a half-so this story, like the rest, will be put on hold. Thanks for those that read this :]. It's really for my own amusement, so the fact that this is getting any love makes my face pink XD. **

**See you soon!**


End file.
